1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a system of mechanical and electronic elements which are combined to produce a signal which will either permit authorized entry into a reserved parking space or sound an alarm for an unauthorized entry therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Prior art devices that employ a locked barrier to prevent unauthorized entry to a reserved parking space are impracticable because a vehicle the size and weight of a conventional automobile or truck can easily overpower and overcome such a barrier.
Thus, anchored posts such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,910 (Quante) are of little practical use, Further, the Quante device can be activated by headlights of an unauthorized vehicle to gain entry into a reserved parking space, and is limited to light means of operation.
Other prior art devices are limited to mechanical types of locked barrier posts, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,956,853 (Montgomery); 3,417,508 (Sprung); 4,050,190 (Mazzone); 3,688,439 (Doxsee); 3,925,929 (Montgomery); and 4,062,149 (Collins).
Further, all of the foregoing prior art lacks the capability of sounding an alarm in the event a driver of an unauthorized vehicle attempts to gain entry to a parking space reserved by the devices disclosed therein.
Moreover, a driver of an unauthorized vehicle may decide to gain entry to the reserved parking space even at the expense of knocking down the barrier post, resulting in damage and in operation of such devices, thereafter.